A Loveless Marraige
by sesshywife
Summary: Kagome has a crush on her boss inuyasha but she has a relationship with koga that she can't get out of and to top it off koga would beat her up cause he thinks she's seeing inuyasha. will inuyasha kick koga ass? will kagome ever find happiness? read it!
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha can you sign all these papers by the end of the night." Kikyo said walking into Inuyasha's office. "But Kikyo what about our date tonight."

Inuyasha said getting tired of sighing papers. "Yeah about that Yashie baby." Kikyo said putting her hand on his cheek.

"This is more important if we want to be senior partner." Kikyo said kissing him on the cheek. Then she got up and started for the door.

""Kikyo wait! Ever since we got married a few weeks ago you've been acting different . We never go places all you want me to do is work all day." Inuyasha yelled getting frustrated.

"Inuyasha we can talk about this when you get home okay so would you just sign the papers." Kikyo said walking out.

"Feh fine." Inuyasha mumbled as he went back to work.

It was now 11:00 pm and Inuyasha was about to fall asleep on his desk when his secretary came in, "Mr. Takashi. Mrs. Takashi just ordered more papers to be sign and delivered."

"Kagome could you please take care of the papers till mourning, I'm tired." Inuyasha said putting his head on the desk.

"Sorry Mr. Takashi but the papers must be filled out by tonight.

"That dame Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. For the past 3 years Kagome's been Inuyasha's secretary and during the time she's had a huge crush on him but she knew she couldn't get involved with her boss and besides he's married. Nut still she couldn't help but enjoy being around him.

"Mr. Takashi why don't you take a break." Kagome said closing the door behind her. :"Are you stupid Kagome, like you said I have to hurry and finish this by tonight." Inuyasha said signing another paper.

Kagome walked over to his desk and put her hands over the paperwork. "Mr. Takashi why don't you let me fill out the papers while you go home and get some sleep." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and saw that she was serious.

"Kagome are you sure about this."

"Positive sir now you go home and let me take care of this." Kagome said taking the papers from him. "Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he packed his things to leave.

"I guess Koga wouldn't mind if I was a little late." Kagome thought to herself as she began working on the papers.

"Kikyo would you please give it a rest I'm trying to sleep!" Inuyasha yelled putting a pillow over his head. "Inuyasha we have to try and impress the legal partners so you can be senior ." Kikyo said signing papers in bed.

Inuyasha sat up. "And Kikyo what makes you think I want to become senior partner!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Silly Inuyasha I know what's best for you." Kikyo said brushing his cheek.

"No Kikyo you know what's best for yourself." Inuyasha yelled before getting out of bed. "Where do your going Kikyo yelled.

"I'm sleeping on the coach tonight." Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright then Inuyasha." Kikyo said going back to work.

Inuyasha thought to himself as he laid on the coach. "Whatever happen to the women I fell in love with. It seems that all she's doing is trying to control my life. Does she even love me for me? Does she even love me at all?" All these questions kept running around in his head all night long. When he finally fell asleep.

It was 2:00 in the morning and Kagome finally came home. "Thank you Jesus I'm finally home." Kagome said as she dragged herself in the apartment.

"Kagome where the hell have you been!" Someone screamed from inside the apartment. "Oh Koga I had to work overtime today." Kagome said flopping on the coach.

"Bitch don't lie to me you were out fucking that boss of yours weren't you." Koga yelled walking into the room. "What Koga how could you say something like that, I would never."

When Koga walked over to her and slapped her across the face Kagome flew across the room. Koga walked across the room and picked Kagome up by the neck. "Kagome don't lie to me. I see the way you look at your boss and I don't like it." Kagome was trying to gasp for air. "Koga please trust me I would never cheat on you." Kagome tried to say. When he dropped her on the floor. "You had better not cause if you ever do…Well lets just leave it at that."

Koga said as he walked back to the room. Kagome crawled to a corner and started to rock back and forward and started to cry. "Why don't I just leave?" Kagome whispered as she feel asleep against the wall still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome am coming to pick you up today got it." Koga said as Kagome step out of the car and to work. "Okay Koga." Kagome said a bit tired of being around him. "Don't have me waiting Kags." Koga said as he speed off in the car.

"Why do I stay with him?" Kagome said out loud.

"**Because you know a part of you still loves him." Kagome's conscious told her.**

"I just wish I could move on and leave him." Kagome said to herself as she walked into the building when she saw Mrs. Takashi kissing Mr. Takashi on the cheek. But it looked like Mr. Takashi really didn't enjoy it. She just kept walking she couldn't stand they're relationship and much rather do work than to see them being together.

Later that day Kikyo gave Inuyasha more work to do while she left to go run some errands. Inuyasha was up to his neck with paper work when he realized that it was close to lunch time. So he decided to call in his secretary Kagome in.

"Kagome, could you please come in my office." Inuyasha said through a black box sitting on his desk. "Right away Mr. Takashi." Kagome said as she got up and went in his office. "Yes Mr. Takashi." Kagome said waiting for an order.

"Yes can you bring me two cups of ramen in here." Inuyasha told her looking directly in her eyes. Kagome had a slight blush on her as she quickly turned her head so he couldn't see. "Right away sir." Kagome said as she left to get his lunch.

Moments later she came back. "Here you are sir." Kagome said placing the food on his desk as she was about to leave. "Kagome wait this one is for you." Inuyasha said holding out a cup of ramen.

"Is it really okay for me to do this?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Of course it is, it's just a thank you for filling out those papers last night." Inuyasha told her still holding out the ramen for her to take. Kagome hesitated to take the cup when she finally did she said, "It was no big deal really I was glad to help you out." Kagome said as she sat down to eat.

It was silent for a little while when Kagome said something, "So I guess Mrs. Takashi has left you with more work today. "She really likes to keep me busy all the time" Inuyasha said stuffing more ramen in his mouth.

"It would seem she really wants you to make senior partner in the law firm." Kagome said eating some food as well.

"feh like I even want to make senior partner anyway." Inuyasha mumbled while eating more ramen. "Your saying you don't want to make senior partner." Kagome said as she stopped eating. "Yeah Kikyo just pushes me to do it cause she thinks that's what I want." Inuyasha said getting mad.

"Well to me Mr. Takashi it seems she wants you to be what she wants you to be so she can get whatever she needs." Kagome told him.

"Well when you put it like that everything makes sense now She doesn't love me for me she's just in this for her own selfish needs! That little bitch, she won't use me like this ever again. Inuyasha yelled throwing the food on the floor.

"Wait Mr. Takashi I didn't mean it like that." Kagome tried to explain. "Thank you Kagome you've really opened the doors for me." Inuyasha told Kagome hugging her.

"Hold on Mr. Takashi don't do what I think your going to do." Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha.

"What are you saying Kagome, you don't think I should drop Kikyo like a hot potato."

"No I just think you need to try to work your marriage. Tell her how you feel about not wanting to be senior partner and see if you two can't figure something out." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

"Wow thanks for the advice Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Anything for you Mr. Takashi." Kagome said as she picked up her mess and was about to leave.

"Oh and Kagome call me Inuyasha."

Alright Inuyasha." Kagome said as she went back to work.

"Inuyasha sir I'm heading home now." Kagome told Inuyasha cause her work was done for the day. "Okay Kagome have a safe trip home and I'll take that advice you gave me." Inuyasha told her out of the building.

"Okay see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got into the car with Koga. Inuyasha waved good bye. And turned around to go finish more work.

"Kagome what the hell was that all about." Koga yell as he droved the car.

"What do you mean Koga dear." Kagome said confusingly.

"What the fuck do you think I mean, and when do bosses walk they're employees to the car. And where do you get off saying I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Koga yelled as Kagome just sat there quite.

"Bitch do you here me!" Koga yelled as he back slapped her across the face. Kagome screamed cause now she has a black eye, she started to cry.

"Koga please stop, it means nothing honest I told you once before I would never cheat on you, so now it's up to you to believe me when I tell you the truth!" Kagome cried out.

"Ah Kagome I trust you I just don't trust that boss of yours." Koga said whipping away her tears.

"I know I'll make it up to you. Why don't we invite Miroku and Sango over for dinner tomorrow night." Koga said whipping the hair from her face. Kagome just nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVEIW **

"**Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha said as he walked into the house. "What Inuyasha I'm busy." Kikyo said as she was working on something on the lab top.**

"**Kikyo do you love me?" Inuyasha said putting his things on the floor. Kikyo stopped what she was doing, "Where is all of this coming from.**

"**Just answer the question Kikyo do you love me." Inuyasha yelled.**

**Kikyo got up from the ed and walked over to Inuyasha. She wrapped one leg over his waist and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.**

""**Now does that answer your question." Kikyo said as she walked back to the bed and started to work again. Inuyasha just stood there frozen. When he finally got back to reality he went back to bed.**

**'' Koga would you hurry up they'll be here any minute.'' Kagome yelled from the kitchen trying to prepare dinner. '' woman don't rush me.**

**'' Koga yelled from the back room. '' man he gets on my nerves.'' Kagome mumbled while stirring something. when two arms wrapped around her waist.**

**'' what did you say ?'' Koga whispered in her ear. **

**'' oh no nothing Koga sweetie.'' Kagome said a bit nervous. Koga just stood there holding her as her took in her scent. he started to kiss her on her neck and nibbling on her ear. **

**'' Kagome I want you .'' Koga whispered in her ear as he turned her around and made her sit on the kitchen counter. **

**'' no Koga stop Miroku and Sango will be here any minute.'' Kagome said nervously.**

**'' so don't nobody care if they come or not.'' Koga said still kissing her on the neck. '' yeah but you promised me a good night with friends.'' Kagome said as she started to cry again. Koga hated to see her cry, so he started to choke her with one hand. **

**'' bitch don't you dare start crying tonight!'' Koga yelled. Kagome quickly wiped away her tears when the door bell rung. Koga left to answer it while Kagome fixed her self up. Koga answered the door and it was Sango and Miroku.**

**'' hey you guys.'' Koga greeted them. ''**

**why hello Koga I'm surprised you still remember our number. how long has it been?'' Miroku said coming in. when they came in Koga noticed a little girl behind Sango.**

**'' Sango who is this little angle?'' Koga said bending over to see the little girl. '' this is Kirara me and Miroku's first child together.'' **

""**Oh my god Sango why come you never told me." Kagome said coming from inside the kitchen. Sango screamed then they ran to hug each other.**

"**Sango Kirara is so adorable and she looks just like you." Kagome said looking over to the child.**

"**Thank you." Kirara shyly said behind her mother's leg.**

"**You don't have to be shy Kirara my name is Kagome." Kagome said holding out her hand. Kirara hesitated at first before taking her hand feeling more confidante. "Hello Kagome."**

"**So if you are done catching up, maybe we can eat now." Koga yelled from in the kitchen with Miroku. So they all went into the dining room to eat dinner and dessert. When they were done Kirara got tired so both Kagome and Sango took her into the room.**

"**So Kagome I see your still going out with Koga." Sango said tucking Kirara into the covers.**

"**Sango can I tell you something in private." Kagome said with a serious look on her face. Sango saw the look Kagome had on her face and was worried for her best friend.**

"**Sure Kagome what's wrong."**

"**Well you know it's about Koga." Kagome whispered as she closed and locked the door behind her. Then she walked over and sat on the bed next to her. **

"**Sango, my mind is telling me to leave Koga, but part of me is saying to stay with him." Kagome said a bit worried for saying it out loud.**

"**Kagome what's wrong with Koga to make him think you should leave him." Sango said placing her hand on her shoulder. **

**Kagome was a bit nervous if she should tell her cause he only hit her a couple of times that's all and they weren't serious or anything.**

"**Oh nothing Sango forget I said anything." Kagome said with a fake smile on her face : waving her hands defensively. **

**Sango saw that Kagome was hiding something she just didn't have a clue what it could be though. Well she did know one thing it has something to do with Koga. Something he did to her.**

"**Kagome what did Koga do to you." Sango said looking for the truth and not a lie.**

"**He…um…he sometimes….um…" Kagome mumbled.**

"**He sometimes what Kagome!" Sango yelled at her. When Kirara woke up startled by the loud noise and started to cry." Sango quickly took her two year old and started to rock her so she could calm down.**

"**Shh ….shh now it's okay." Sango whispered into her ear. But she kept on crying when someone started to bang on the door.**

"**Hey what's going on in there open up this door!" Koga yelled as he continually banged on the door. Kirara cried even louder while Sango's hand were full she yelled at Kagome.**

"**Kagome open up the door so Koga could stop making so much noise." But Kagome didn't say anything she was frozen by fear as she heard Koga yell it was an all too painful memory of what Koga does to her. When tears suddenly fell down her face.**

**On the other side of the door Miroku was just as worried to why his little angel was in there crying.**

"**Sango, love please open the door." Miroku yelled but all he heard was more crying.**

"**I'll settle this." Koga said as he walked back a few feet and seconds later he ran into the door, and the door flew off it's hinges. Both women were startled. "Koga that's not making anything better!" Sango yelled as Kirara cried more.**

**Miroku ran in to comfort the two girls he loved. "Sango is she alright." Miroku said taking Kirara. "Yeah she's okay just a little cranky from her nap." Sango said getting up.**

"**Sango I think we should go home now."**

"**That's a great idea Miroku. Sorry Kagome, Koga but we have to be on our way now. Kagome we need to finish our little conversation later so call me when your ready to talk." Sango said as they got their things and left out.**

"**Bye Kagome." Sango said as she shot Koga an evil glare. Koga noticed this.**

"**Why does that girl have a grudge against me." Koga thought to himself.**

**Kagome had to take a bath so she could think things off. She step one foot into the warm water which felt relaxing against her skin.**

"**Ahww…… this feels greeeettt." Kagome mewled as she soaked her body.**

"**Why didn't I just tell her when I had the chance." Kagome whispered to herself.**

"**What am I going to do, I wish my mom was here she'll know what to do. But Koga has isolated me from them for five years and for three years he's kept me from my friends. What was I thinking when I actually fell in love with that bastard." Kagome thought to herself.**

"**You just thought you were in love, you were confused but now you realize that you have feelings for Inuyasha ." her counsions told her.**

"**What are you talking about Inuyasha is married to Kikyo and he's my boss. It's not right to get involve and it's not right for me to think like that, so get out of my head." Kagome yelled at her councions.**

"**Don't yell at me because you love Inuyasha." Her conscious yelled.**

"**I DO NOT LOVE INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at loud. Right then Koga walked by the bathroom door and all he heard was Kagome saying love Inuyasha.**

**Koga mad a furious look on his face. **

"**Kagome." he mumbled under his breath as he tried to control his anger.**

**When he threw open the door. Kagome screamed. "Ahhhh!"**

"**Koga get out of here I'm naked!" Kagome yelled as she hid her body under water.**

"**So you are fucking your boss aren't you bitch!" Koga yelled.**

"**Koga what in the world are you talking about. Am not fucking around on you." Koga walked over to her and stuck her head underwater. Kagome gasp as she struggled to get her head out of the water.**

"**Bitch what have I told you about lying to me, I heard you say I love Inuyasha, bitch are you planning on leaving me for that piece of thrash, I don't think so you'll die before I let anyone have you" Koga yelled as he kept her kept her head underwater.**

"**Oh Kami is he planning on killing me here and now." Kagome thought to herself as she kept up the struggle. **

"**STOP!" She yelled as she used all of her power to get him off of her. She did and Koga backed up a bit.**

'**Bitch do you plan to fight me" Koga yelled.**

**Kagome got out the tub and ran out the bathroom. "Bitch come back here!" Koga yelled as he ran after her. Kagome ran to the kitchen the first thing came to mind was to grab a knife.**

**She had the butcher knife in her hands when Koga came in the kitchen.**

"**So do you want to kill me now." Koga yelled at her. As she stood there with the knife in both hands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and reveiw that's the only thing i trust to know if people actually like my story! And I hope you do.**

"**Don't play with me Koga you just tried to drown me for something I didn't even do." Kagome exclaimed.**

"**Bitch I …." Koga was cut off yelling.**

"**You need to stop calling me a bitch, now I told you already that I wasn't fucking around on you." Kagome's head dropped down cause deep down inside she really did want to leave him and go to Inuyasha but she knew nothing like that was ever going to happen.**

**When Kagome dropped the knife. "Koga please trust me." She said as she started to cry her bangs were covering her eyes and her head was still down. When two arms came wrapped around her waist she immediately started to cry on Koga's shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Kagome I promise I'll never do it again." Koga whispered to her as he stroked her back. Kagome just went to sleep still in his arms. Koga picked her up and took her to the bedroom so she could get some much needed sleep.**

**The next morning Kagome decided to leave early for work. Since Koga usually drives her to work every morning she guess she had to walk today. Cause she really didn't feel like talking to him ever again.**

**While Kagome was crossing the street she was in deep thought. Thinking is she ever going to get away from Koga and maybe try and win Inuyasha's hearth.**

"**Oh well a girl can dream can't she." Kagome said as a horn drew her attention away. She closed her eyes and all she heard was tire squeaking and someone calling her name.**

**When she finally open her eyes she sees Inuyasha of all people on top of her. "He saved me….the man I adore just saved my life!" She thought to herself.**

**Before she could do anything else Inuyasha was up with a pissed off look on his face. "You stupid girl you could've been killed!" he yelled at her.**

"**I'm sorry." Kagome said under a whisper.**

"**Just watch where your going next time." Inuyasha told her as he pulled her to her feet.**

"**So um Inuyasha what are you doing on this side of town don't you live like 40 blocks from here?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.**

"**What is it a crime to be walking the streets." he yelled at her. Kagome giggled. "No I guess it isn't. So Inuyasha we don't have to be at work for another hour do you want to go to a coffee house or something."**

"**I guess it couldn't hurt and besides I need to make sure you don't get ran over by anymore cars." Inuyasha told her. So they both walked to the nearest coffee house that was only two away.**

**Once they got there Kagome ordered two chap chinos **

"**Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome handed him the cup with a smile on her face. "Thanks again for saving me." Kagome said.**

"**Ah it was nothing." Inuyasha replied. "So Inuyasha did you take my advice, did you talk to Mrs. Takahashi." Inuyasha stopped drinking and looked directly at her.**

"**You know I did and I relized something she has never told me once that she love me, and I'm begging to think she never did love me" He told her.**

"**_I love you Inuyasha…well I think this is love….do I really love Inuyasha Takahashi."_ Kagome thought to herself.**

_**Inuyasha noticed Kagome was acting strange. "Kagome is something wrong.**_

"**No, no it's nothing I was just thinking of something stupid really." Kagome said putting on a fake smile. **

"**Kagome you know it is really easy to talk to you about my personal life." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes.**

"**Well what are friends for right." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**Well Kagome I think it's time to head for work now." Inuyasha said getting his things ready to leave.**

**When Kagome got up she tripped over her suite case she was about to hit the ground when Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor.**

**Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and his amber golden eyes. "It's official I'm in love with him, if only I could have him." Kagome thought to herself.**

"**Kagome you know you're a real bozo." Inuyasha smirked at her which made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha had to admit she was quite beautiful and as he held her he could feel all the curves on her body. "Am I really feeling something for Kagome, I mean she is nice to be around and she always listens to what I had to say, and other than that she is dropped dead gorgeous."**

"**Um Inuyasha?" Kagome snaped hime out of his thoughts when he soon realized she was still in his arms. He quickly realeased her. "Lets get going Kagome." Inuyasha said not looking at her.**

"**Coming!" Kagome said following him back to work.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Miroku do you think it was a good idea to leave Kagome last night." Sango said making breakfast. "why do you think that Sango." Miroku said with a confused look on his face. **

"**well it's just something she told me that had me worried. She told me Koga sometimes does something to her. She hadn't tell me anything but she looked so frighten." Sango told him. **

"**Sango do you think he maybe sometimes hits her." Miroku suggested. **

"**no Kagome already gave herself to Koga in high school, and I can't picture Koga ever laying a figure on Kagome, it has to be something else." Sango told him fixing him a plate of eggs.**

"**well whatever it is you have to talk to her before whatever it is goes too far." Miroku suggested. **

"**your right I'll call her later this evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kikyo had manage yet again to give inuyasha more papers to fill out. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore day after day more and more papers, meetings, and business parties to attend to. Inuyasha threw everything on his desk on the floor. 'fuck this shit!" Inuyasha growled getting even more mad.

Kagome quickly came in to see what the fuss was about. "Inuyasha what's the matter?" Kagome with deep concern, 'I'm sorry Kagome but I can't stay with Kikyo for another day.' Inuyasha told her.

"yes!" Kagome thought in her head." no wait this can't be me am I really routing for Inuyasha's relationship to end." Her thoughts kept wandering around in her head. "Please inuyasha isn't there anything you could do to at least try to stay with her. Kagome pleaded.

"Fuck that I can't stand that bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh man this is all my fault." Kagome mumbled to herself. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome it's not your fault, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And there's something else bound to happen." He said and Kagome looked up to him in his deep amber eyes. "Inuyasha I … um"

Inuyasha stopped her as he pressed his lips against hers in a long warm passionate kiss. Kagome tried to push him away but all she felt was pleasure in the kiss. So she put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They eventually pulled away to catch their breath. For it was magical for the both of them.

"Um … Kagome." Inuyasha told her. Kagome just stood there trying to figure out what just happen. When she ran out his office and out the building.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled thinking should he run after her.

Kagome finally stopped running and she lend against the building near an ally. "What just happened? Did Inuyasha just kiss me." Kagome thought as she touched her lips. His lips were so warm and his body felt so good. "I can't get involve, I just can't." Kagome tried to convince herself as she shook her head.

"Yeah but it seems Inuyasha wants to get involve as well." Her conscious told her.

"No not you again." Kagome told her conscious

"It's just part of the job to help you."

"Help, you're the farthest thing from help because of you Koga nearly killed me last night." Kagome yelled at her self.

"Hey you should've kept your big mouth shut."

"You know what I'm getting sick of you. Get out my head now!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright then." Her conscious said as she left.

Kagome knew she was losing it now she was arguing with her self. When all of a sudden Kagome heard a woman's voice moan. With Kagome being nosy she snuck behind a garbage can to see what the noise was from. When she looked she almost threw up. It was a man vigorously pounding his meat into a woman. Kagome looked closely and the woman was Kikyo!


	7. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
